


When In Doubt, Lubricate.

by Si_Cha



Series: You Really Got Me [2]
Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰米主动肉肉肉，杰米讲了他的性幻想咳咳咳。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Doubt, Lubricate.

**Author's Note:**

> 同上（。  
> 肉肉肉并不能想到什么合适的标题（本来就不会取……  
> 这还是除了那个无激情一小段肉渣以外的第一篇肉_(:з」∠)_

事后回想起来，亚当完全不知道自己当初出于什么心态提出了要验证《致命武器2》里浴室炸弹里那一幕，总之杰米没什么意见，剧组也答应了，于是就有了出现在电视机前的场景。  
当他第一次将杰米从马桶上拉到浴缸里时，老实说，他的心跳得很快，以至于他一时间忘了将防爆浴帘拉下来。虽然只有很短的时间，但是对于此时的数据采集确是很重要的，他们不得不重新再来一遍，甚至为了得到更好的数据做了第三次。可最后这个数据算是没有多大用处，因为他们忘记了很重要的两点，一是丹尼•格洛弗在马桶上坐了一晚上，二是当你坐在马桶上，你的裤子当然是会处在脚踝或者至少小腿的位置，所以他们只好让杰米脱掉裤子并且咨询专家之后，在马桶上坐了两个小时，再进行这一实验。  
亚当站到浴缸里，穿上防爆背心。他看向杰米的时候，不知道哪根筋搭错了，开始想象如果这不是在验证电影情节，如果是他和杰米住在一起，接下来会如何发展。想到这里，他的下半身有些不受控制，可是实验必须进行，至少他现在短路的大脑想不出什么逃跑的理由，更何况如果让杰米辛辛苦苦地在马桶上坐了两个小时之后实验却要中断的话，自己大概不会有什么好下场。亚当只好硬着头皮上，并且还要表现地十分正常。不过他刚把杰米拉到他身边躺下之后，他便心想，完了。  
但是杰米并没有第一时间就掀开浴帘，而是像之前一样等亚当将浴帘掀开。“现在我可以提裤子了吧。”杰米一边说着一边开始提裤子。  
“提吧。”亚当转向摄影师，“摄像机移开，别拍他了，多糟糕啊。”  
摄影师将摄像机移开，正好这一段也已经拍摄完毕。  
“斯科特，你老婆来电话了。”一名工作人员拿着摄影师的手机，出现在门口。  
斯科特走到门口，接过手机，出去接电话了。  
“你们也都出去吧。”杰米对着录音师和另一个摄影师说道。  
亚当也打算离开，但被杰米抓住了手臂，“你不用。”亚当疑惑地看着杰米，但没有说什么，反正等会自己就会知道答案。  
“关上门。”当录音师走到门口时，杰米补充道。录音师不解地看了杰米一眼，但还是照做了。  
“杰米……”亚当还没问出口，便被杰米拉到旁边的墙上。“喔哦。”亚当吃惊地叫了出来，“你这是在干什么？”  
“你这又是在干什么？”杰米说着将另一只手放在了他的胯间，实在是不太像他的风格。或者从另一个角度来看，完全符合他的风格，简单粗暴。  
亚当没有料到这一出，他少见地说不出话了。而杰米只是保持着这个姿势，抬起头透过镜片直视亚当。“呃，如你所见，我硬了。”好不容易开口了，却是这么一句话，亚当有些后悔。尽管处于现在这种状态，他仍然不觉得这是什么好的选择，因为他无法看透几乎压在自己身上的戴着贝雷帽的男人在想什么。  
“需要我的帮助吗？”  
“什么？”事情的发展完全超出亚当的想象了。  
“你可不想这样子出现在镜头前吧。”杰米一边说着，一边解除了对亚当的束缚，转而对付亚当的皮带扣。  
“等等。”亚当抓住杰米的手腕，“你真的是我认识的那个杰米吗，没有被控制？再说如果镜头拍下来了的话就已经拍下了。”说完亚当还笑了笑。  
杰米叹了口气，“我是杰米。至于你的问题，你比之前更硬了。”  
亚当低头看了一眼，然后重重地靠在了墙上，“噢，该死。”  
杰米耸了耸肩，然后挣脱亚当解开了他的皮带，并继续下一个目标。  
“喂，等等，那事情也不应该这样发展吧。”但这次亚当没有阻止他，而是任由对方完成之后的步骤并将自己的阴茎解放出来，这让他忍不住发出舒服的叹息。  
“但是这正是你想要的结果吧。”杰米握住亚当的阴茎上下摩擦。“你提出了验证这个，又在刚刚那种情况下硬了，实在想不出什么别的可能。”  
“我不是故意要验证这个的，事实上我也不知道我当时是怎么想的。”亚当的声音有些颤抖。  
“但是你没有否认。”杰米的拇指滑过亚当的顶端，使得他突然吸了一口气。但亚当没有回答，杰米继续说道，“都已经到了现在这种状况还不承认吗？”  
“我只是……”指腹再一次滑过前端让亚当忍不住呻吟了出来，“在考虑要承认多少。”  
“哦？”杰米没有等亚当回答，而是跪坐在地上。他舔了一下亚当的顶部，然后将其含在嘴里。  
“操。”杰米温暖而湿润的口腔让亚当一时间忘了他要承认什么，不过当他想起来之后，他决定现在要做的不是承认什么，而是好好享受。可是，他是亚当，也就是说他不知道什么叫闭嘴。  
“好吧，你还记得节目一开始我对你做的那些称得上是调戏的事吗？”杰米大概嗯了一声，示意亚当继续，而这所带来的震动让亚当再次呻吟了出来。亚当抓住杰米的肩膀，努力控制自己，不让腰上有所动作。他一边喘气一边说着，“我总是叫你用各种东西打我，像是硬币。哦！我还记得你曾经说过你很享受我的痛苦。”这些话让杰米加快了速度，并且更加深入，于是亚当继续说道，“而且我喜欢被你捆绑，无论是用绳子还是布基胶带。你知道吗？你一直都是我的性幻想对象，虽然这并不代表我做那些事就是因为这个，事实上我一直都认为你是直的——别，别停下来——我只是无法控制住自己的行为，忍不住做了那些事。”亚当逐渐失去了对自己的控制，他将头靠在墙上，开始在杰米嘴里冲撞起来。  
杰米将双手放在亚当的胯上，让他停止了动作，“亚当，耐心点。”  
“我做不到。”  
杰米突然沉默了，房间里只剩下亚当的喘气声。亚当将手伸向自己的阴茎，却被杰米握住了手腕。他向下看去，杰米终于开口了，“猪油还是WD-40？”  
“什……什么？”亚当正在努力让自己变得清醒一些。  
“有问题，就润滑。”杰米说着耸了耸肩。  
“我……操，你一定是……”尽管杰米低着头，但他那少女般的笑声还是出卖了自己，“杰米，你个混蛋。”  
杰米一边笑着一边站起身，说：“稍等一下，不要碰自己。”这打消了亚当等杰米离开之后做点什么的念头，真是煎熬。  
亚当侧过头看着杰米从桌子底下抽出一个盒子放在桌子上。用钥匙打开后，他从里面拿出了润滑剂。“你这里还真是什么都有。”  
“以防万一。”杰米盖上盖子，走了过来。  
“是你也期待着有这么一天还是……”  
“我也期待着。不要想着我会带别人过来，你知道我不喜欢脏乱。”说完杰米蹲下身，并且将亚当的裤子和内裤一起脱了下来，然后开始舔弄亚当的阴茎，同时挤了一些润滑剂在手上。  
突然重新获得的刺激让亚当叫出声来，“哦操，杰米，你不怕你这样搞我叫得很大声整个M5都会听到吗？”  
杰米将中指插入亚当的后穴，“反正他们迟早会知道的不是吗？”  
未经预热的异物让亚当既痛苦又享受，他低下头看着对方，“杰米，你实在是个混球。”但没过多久，视觉与触觉上的双重享受让他不得不移开视线，“嘿，甜心，难道说你对我的渴望已经让你无视隐私了吗？”即使在这个时候，亚当都没办法闭嘴。  
杰米没有回答，而是重新将亚当含在嘴里，吞吐了起来，插入的手指也开始加速抽动。他嘴上娴熟的技巧让亚当不禁怀疑起他是不是经常做这种事，后面当然不用说。“呃啊，”他的顿音由于体内突然弯曲的手指变成了呻吟，“你经常做这种事吗？我是指这个，”他指了指前面，“不是指这个。”又指了指后面，才反应过来杰米并没有看着他，“你知道我在说什么。”  
杰米的回答变成了模糊不清的呜呜声，而亚当的反应所导致的笑声让他发现对方是故意的。这个王八蛋，亚当这样想到。但很快这个想法就被驱逐出他的脑海，因为杰米又塞了一根指头进去，更不用说他的口活实在是太好了。  
亚当终于再次安静了一会儿，如果不算上“噢耶”、“操”和“杰米”这些词的话。这让杰米能够更加专注于眼前的事，他吞吐着亚当的阴茎，频率越来越高，而且越来越深，甚至直接到了最底部，使得他的胡子碰到了亚当的大腿根部，亚当没有想到他连深喉都做的这么好。同时，他的食指和中指也保持着适中的速度抽插着，偶尔扩张一下。每当亚当想要更多的时候，杰米就会放慢手上的速度，并且用另一只手扶住亚当的腰部以控制他的动作。  
亚当感觉自己越来越接近高潮了，杰米增加了一根手指，并且成功找到了亚当的前列腺，虽然速度不快，但每一下打在上面都不轻。亚当在前后的双重刺激下达到了高潮，“杰米，我要……”他靠着最后一丝力气警告对方，接下来大脑便一片空白。  
当他意识恢复时，他发现自己正靠在杰米的肩膀上，他平复了一下自己的呼吸，然后抬起头看着杰米，“所以说，你是什么时候发现对我有感觉的，我相信你这绝不是一时冲动。”  
“两年多以前。”  
亚当睁大了眼睛，“也就是说我们明明可以在这两年间一直这样但是你却要等到今天？”  
“那这样说来你也可以有所行动。”  
“我又不知道！”亚当提高了音调，“再说我一直以为……”剩下的话被杰米堵在了嘴里，杰米的亲吻像其他事情一样直接，当他的双唇贴上来之后便直接将舌头送入了亚当的嘴里，开始与之纠缠。但真正让亚当感到意外的是杰米的亲吻带着一股精液的味道，他决定在亲吻结束之后问问杰米，不过杰米的胡子着实有些烦人，他不得不推开杰米说道，“你真的应该把胡子剃掉，或者用布基胶带把它粘住。”想到这个画面，亚当忍不住笑了起来。  
“闭嘴！接受它。”说完杰米重新吻了上去。  
亚当这次倒是认真地享受着对方的这个吻，努力忽视胡子的触感，直到他需要呼吸一些新鲜空气。他将额头靠在杰米的肩膀上，之前稍微调整过的站姿令他的脖子没有那么难受。他喘着气，说：“我没想到你竟然会吞掉我的精液。”  
“我做了那么多事你竟然跟我说这个？”亚当轻笑了一声，他没办法看到杰米的表情，但是他敢肯定对方脸上肯定也有笑容，他可以想象。“我不想事后清理，吞下它是个好办法。”杰米扶住亚当的肩膀让他站直，“好了，现在轮到我了。脱掉衣服趴在那边的桌上。”  
亚当睁大双眼看着杰米，在杰米准备再次张口之前，亚当迅速行动了起来。他一边向桌边走去，一边开始脱衣服，差一点在半路被自己脱到脚踝的裤子绊倒，引来了杰米的笑声。“混蛋。”他小声说道。  
杰米走到亚当身后，解放自己之后从箱子里拿出了安全套套了上去，这让亚当不禁怀疑箱子里到底装了些什么东西，“你待会就会知道的。”杰米看穿了亚当。他涂抹了一些润滑剂，然后插入了亚当的后穴。亚当叫了出来，几乎淹没了杰米舒服的声音，但亚当还是听到了这从未听过的声音，从未听过，他决定一定要想办法多让对方发出一些这样的声音。  
杰米先是以缓慢地节奏移动着，每一下也都很浅，然后逐渐加快速度，也越发地深入，但对于急躁的亚当来说，仍然算慢。于是亚当用小臂撑在桌上，身体向后顶。杰米扶在亚当跨上的手加大了力度，让他撞在了桌子边缘上，亚当确信这会留下淤青，“操你丫的，杰米。”  
“现在的情形更像是我在操你。”杰米突然猛地插入。  
“这……啊……并没有太大的差别，海尼。还有，可以不要那么戏剧化吗？”  
“可以考虑，不过别那么叫我。”他再一次加重了力道。  
“好的好的，甜心。”尽管亚当看不到，但他可以想象杰米一定是在翻白眼。  
亚当安静了一段时间，嘴上和身体上，你不能指望他不再呻吟，但至少算是闭嘴了。而杰米的动作也快了一些，稍微调整的姿势也使得他获得了更好的角度，这让他满意了一点，不过也只是暂时的。没过多久，他又张开了他那闭不上的嘴，“我们可以坐在旁边的马桶上，换个姿势吗？”  
“不能。你可以闭上嘴耐心点吗？”  
“你可以试试。”  
话音刚落，杰米拿开了一只手将食指和中指塞进了亚当的嘴里，他的手指和亚当的舌头纠缠在一起。“我以为你会将你巨大的阴茎塞入我的嘴里。”尽管嘴里有异物，亚当还是尽量清楚地说出了这句话。  
“我暂时还不想放弃你后面那温暖的洞。”  
亚当哼了一声作为回答，他很快就专注于舔舐吮吸杰米的手指。过去作为船长的经历让杰米的手上布满了疤痕，更不用说常年的工作让他手上免不了有一些茧，这些都让他的手变得粗糙。但亚当喜欢这种触感，舌面滑过那些地方给他带来一阵酥麻的感觉。亚当专心舔弄着杰米的手指，唾液沿着他的嘴角和对方的手指滴到了桌子上面。  
杰米越发地深入，当他撞击在亚当的前列腺上时，亚当高声叫了起来，杰米便继续了下去。一段时间里，周围充满了情色的声音，杰米的睾丸拍打在亚当的臀部上的声音，亚当吮吸手指的声音，亚当含糊不清的呻吟以及鼻腔传出的粗短的呼吸声，还有杰米无法抑制的喘气声。  
亚当逐渐硬了起来，并且不知从什么时候开始迎合起了杰米的动作，而杰米也没有阻止他，反而最终双手扶住亚当开始引导他。亚当没有意识到他将右手伸向了胯间，但被杰米在中途握住了，“别碰你自己。”  
“那么帮我。”  
“我会用另外一种方法帮你的，应该算得上是帮忙。”  
等了一会后亚当发现身后的人仍然只是在自己体内冲撞而已，他忍不住再次动作，杰米却抓住了他的手腕，甚至从箱子里拿出手铐将亚当的双手铐在身后。“杰米，求你了。”亚当的声音里甚至带有一丝哭腔。  
“好，刚刚我跟你说是在两年多以前，准确来说是验证飓风来袭的时候开窗户比关窗户好那次，还记得我们面对面坐在那个粉红色的小房子里吗？旁边是一个小女孩假人，在那一瞬间我突然有了家的感觉，我知道这很奇怪，即使在当时我也觉得这种想法很奇怪。那天晚上我做了一个梦，梦到我们真的组成了一个家庭，我们领养了一个孩子，住在M5一样的房子里，孩子就住在哪个粉红色的小房子里。我们亲吻，做爱，争吵，然后我醒了。  
我意识到我可能爱上你了。我在床上躺了一会，开始思考这个的可能性，直到最后确认了这一点。于是我开始幻想你就在我身旁，像你做所有事那样迅速地脱掉了自己的衣服然后爬到我的身上开始一边亲吻着我一边解我白衬衣的扣子，不过你只解掉两颗而已，显然你有别的打算。你将我的白衬衣扯了出来，开始抚摸我，亲吻我其他的地方，一边吻我一边还抱怨我的胸毛像我的胡子一样烦人，但你还是带着极大的热情在吻我。  
你一路向下亲吻着我，意识到你不得不将剩下的扣子都解开，于是你解开了它们继续向下，结束后再把纽扣重新扣上，然后解开了我的皮带扣拉下拉链，将我已经完全硬了的阴茎含在了嘴里。你甚至将一只手塞进了自己的身体，另一只手握住自己的阴茎上下滑动，这让你不得不跪坐在我双腿旁边臀部高高翘起，多么美妙的景色！你一边在身后抽插着，一边吞吐着我的阴茎，被堵在嘴里的呻吟更是增加了快感。等到你觉得你的洞口扩张到足够容纳我的时候，你便握住它慢慢地坐了上去，那绝对是我听过的最高亢的叫床声。  
你一只手依旧在套弄着你的阴茎，另一只手抓住床板作为支撑，不停地在我身上起伏，所有的热情是我从未见过的。你一副专注而享受的表情，让我忍不住吻你，不过同时我又很想听到你的浪叫，实在是很艰难的选择，最后我只好放弃了转而享受眼前的景色。你的激情终于为你带来了你的高潮，你一边叫着我的名字一边将精液全都喷洒在我的白衬衣上面，对，这就是你的目的。而你在享受高潮以及高潮退去时，仍然无意识地上下运动，我也随之在你体内射了出来。那是我很长一段时间以来经历过的最棒的一次自慰。”  
亚当没有想到杰米所说的帮助会是这样一种帮助，但的确也像他说的一样，这样的帮助加上杰米越发猛烈快速的撞击让他达到了高潮。不过他并没有像杰米曾经的想象一样，喊着杰米的名字，只是高亢地叫了出来。相反亚当在失去意识之前听到了杰米低声说着自己的名字。  
当亚当能够重新思考的时候，发现自己正靠着桌子坐在地上，接触的地方有点黏糊糊的，但是他不想移动。杰米坐在他旁边，“待会拿你自己衣服把你身上跟其他地方擦一下然后上去洗个澡。”  
“为什么不用你的白衬衣来擦，你不是幻想着上面沾上我的某种体液吗？”亚当侧着头靠在桌子上，微笑着看着杰米。而杰米给他的回应只是那副我不想跟你说什么的表情。“好吧好吧，不开玩笑了，”亚当摆了摆手，“我没想到你竟然也会有性幻想。”  
“这难道不是玩笑吗？”杰米深呼吸了一次，“再说考虑一下我们刚刚做爱，你确定这是合理的猜想？”  
亚当点了点头，“有道理。”然后重新用后脑勺靠在了桌子上，和杰米安静地坐了一会儿。  
“杰米，刚刚那段话是你说过最长的连续的话之一，看来你很有这方面的天赋。”  
“闭嘴。”亚当瞥到杰米有些脸红了，他不得不承认这有些可爱。“安安静静地坐上一会儿然后清理干净你制造的脏乱然后去洗澡。”  
“我觉得应该算是你制造的，”趁杰米说话之前亚当赶紧继续说下去，“至少你是从犯，还有最后一件事，你刚说过你爱上我了对吧，我想听你再说一遍，”亚当表情严肃，“清楚明白地说一遍。”  
“我爱你。”  
“很好。”亚当露出了真诚的笑容，“因为我想说，我也爱你。”


End file.
